


An Unexpected Romance

by ShadowsaurousRex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allision Argent, Alternate Universe, An Unexpected Romance, Cheating, Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Teen Wolf, kind of, lydia martin - Freeform, personality changes, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsaurousRex/pseuds/ShadowsaurousRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high school, there's always going to be drama. But as Stiles moves on to chase his affections, things take a turn for the worst with his relationship with his long-time best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale walked out of Beacon Hill's school doors for the millionth time. He was so tired of school; the routine, the teachers, _the students_. He wanted nothing more than to be running through the woods asserting his dominance over every other creature. He was a werewolf. Even better, he was an alpha. He had his own pack. He had never felt so powerful. But enough of that for now. He needed to go get ready. Now that he and Scott McCall, who had recently become a True Alpha, had taken care of Deucalion, and Derek's uncle Peter had dealt with Jennifer, the Darach, Lydia was throwing a party.

Parties weren't really Derek's scene, but he may as well celebrate. He got into his car and started to back out of his parking space when he saw Scott and his best friend Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son, walking to the school field. He, for some unknown reason, found himself staring at Stiles. Watching him as he walked, probably even checking him out. 'Dude what the hell are you doing?' He shook himself out of whatever trance he was in and drove himself home. He had things to do before he went to this party.

"Stiles, it's not even lacrosse season yet," Scott said, walking behind an ever-so-anxious Stiles to the field.

"Well you can never start practicing too early. You've got your wolf powers and stuff, but what do I have? I scored one goal last season. One. I wanna do a lot more than that this season. I hate being a bench warmer," Stiles explained as he felt someone's eyes on him.

"Ugh, okay, okay, fine. We will practice. But only for a little while, we have Lydia's party remember? Celebrating our new found victory?" Scott said with fake over enthusiasm.

"Psh, you agree like you have a choice, Scott," Stiles trailed off with a half chuckle as he stopped and looked around. All he saw were teens socializing and walking to their cars. And an empty parking spot. It looked familiar but he didn't really know why.

"Stiles!" he finally heard Scott calling him.

"Huh? Oh, what?" he replied, gathering his thoughts.

"You okay man? You were like completely zoned," he asked in a mockingly concerned way.

"Oh, yeh, I'm good. Now let's do this!" he spoke loudly and jumped a bit to hype himself up before thy started.

"Stiles.." Scott said as he threw a ball in front of them, "I'm gonna kick your ass," he chuckled as they charged onto the field.

________________________________________

"Oh honey, don't wear that shirt, it's atrocious," Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, said gingerly as he pulled on his shirt.

"What? Chicks dig this shirt!" he replied in a playfully cocky way.

"No, Scott, they don't," she laughed. It was good to see her laugh again, they had been through so much lately.

"I think it looks great," Scott's dad, Tyler McCall, said as he appeared int the doorway. After all of their latest supernatural-like drama,, he had stuck around. Which Scott was clearly not too pleased about, especially since he lived with he and his mom.

Looking at his father for a moment, completely straight faced, he pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"Think you're right mom. What about the blue one you got me?" he asked.

"Oh I love that one! Try it on, let me see," she smiled.

________________________________________

Scott kissed his mother goodbye and walked over to Stiles, who was waiting in his car.

"Dude, I thought you were going red and i was going blue," Stiles said, noticing Scott's shirt.

"Changed my mind," Scott said after a moment, then added, "Now we match," with a smile that made Stiles blush a little. He let out a laugh to cover it up and started the drive to Lydia's house.

________________________________________

"OUT!" yelled Derek to Peter.

"Yes, I know. But where? Maybe I'd like to tag along, did you ever think of that tough guy?" he said mockingly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do. Besides, I'm not staying out too long," Derek mumbled.

"Oh look at me, I'm Derek and I wanna look like a loner tough guy so I'm not gonna stay the whole party," Peter teased.

"Shut it will you," Derek rolled his eyes. "How did you know about the party anyways?"

"Are you kidding me? I knew about this party before it was even planned," he said with a smirk that made Derek shoot him a look.

"Don't worry! I'm not up to anything, gosh I'm way past that now. Promise," he responded with a sly smile as he sat down on a couch they had recently added to their abandoned building apartment.

"Whatever, I'll be back later," Derek called as he shut their door and took the elevator down.  _'Hopefully he'll go out or something so maybe I can sneak back in later tonight..'_ he thought to himself. He needed to talk to Stiles. Not about anything urgent, he just wanted to.

________________________________________

"Don't try to be cute with me, Scott. I don't feel like playing games with you tonight," Stiles mumbled as he scanned the living room of Lydia's house. He was looking for someone, he just hadn't figured out who it was yet.

"What do you mean you don't want to play my games tonight?" Scott retorted with clear sass in his voice as he looked around, trying to see if he could pick up what Stiles was looking at. He, of course, saw nothing because Stiles was just denying the truth; He wanted Scott. And Scott, of course, knew that.

Scott grabbed Stiles' chin and turned his face so he'd be looking at him.

"I'm right here sweetie," he smiled. Stiles shooed his hand away and tried to ease past but Scott threw up a muscled arm against the wall to block his path and pushed himself closer to Stiles. "Going somewhere?" he teased.

"Yeh, to get something sweet. Think I smelt cookies.

"Well," Scott began as he grinded his hips on Stiles, "My lips are pretty sweet. As you may know."

"No, as a matter of fact I wouldn't because this little bitch likes to tease. Excuse me," he said as he pushed past Scott who was just left there gawking as Stiles made his way through the crowd to the island table in the kitchen. He had never rejected Scott, or stood up to him before. His heartbeat was steady even when Scott was forcing himself on him.. What was going on? Well, he'd think about that later. He saw Allision Argent and decided he'd take a break.

"Hey Allison," he called.

________________________________________

Stiles watched Scott make his way over to Allison from the island table near the morons funneling booze. It hurt him seeing how Scott could so easily forget about him. They had been best friends for the longest, then Stiles came out of the closet to him after finally coming to terms with it himself when Lydia kissed him a while back, and Scott just went all weird. He started teasing Stiles and playing mind games. It was a pain in the ass because Scott could tell that Stiles was attracted to him and he couldn't even lie about it because Scott could hear his heart beating. How unfair was that..

But it hurt Stiles even more to go along with the games that Scott was playing. He couldn't let it keep getting to him. One day he'd feel like he had a solid chance with Scott and the next it was the complete cold shoulder. Stiles had decided that he would take his balls back form Scott's back pocket and stand up for himself. He deserved way better than to be treated like some toy. He wanted more than that too. Well, he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't that. He wasn't some cheap booty call either, as Scott had tried on many occasions to turn him into one.

Stiles was cut off mid-mind-rant by someone bumping into him and knocking his drink over.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry haha," some half-stoned half-wasted teen said as he took a whole roll of paper towels off of the counter and put it on top of the puddle.

"Dude, it's fine, I got it," he replied halfheartedly as he trashed the roll and grabbed a new one form under the sink. He and Lydia had been hanging out a bit more since he had come out, so he knew where just about everything in her house was.

He finished cleaning up the mess and walked upstairs to look out of a window that was on the side of the house in the hallway. "Dude, your dad is the sheriff.. What are you doing at this party? You don't even have anyone to talk to," he whispered to himself as he set his drink down on the windowsill and leaned against the wall. "Your own best friend would rather whore around than hang with you.. You're pathetic," he hung his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard a gentle voice behind him that would've scared him half to death had it not been so soothing.

"Hey."

He turned to see a smiling Derek standing a few feet away holding two canned Dr. Peppers. He swore he could’ve melted at the sight.

"Hey," he barely whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like you could use some company.." Derek said quietly.

Stiles just looked at him, still shocked that he was there.

"Or not.. Heh, I'll just go then, but you um.. You can keep the soda. No point in me having two, I wasn't planning on staying." Derek set the soda down on a table in the hall and turned to walk away. Stiles must have taken that as a cue for his body to come back to life because he swore he flew over to where Derek was and grabbed his hand lightly.

"Wait, don't leave.. I wouldn't mind the company actually," He smiled. "The Dr. Pep is a plus too."

Derek's gaze was focused on their hands touching, it send a fire up his arm but chills up his spine that met at his heart and gave him the weirdest sensation he's ever felt. He had never felt like this before and he wasn't sure what to do. Stiles must have taken notice because he pulled his hand away and went for his soda.

 _'Dammit,'_ Derek thought to himself. _'Why'd you stare so long now he probably thinks it's awkward. Guess it's your turn to make a move.. Wait a move what the hell am I talking about 'make a move' dude get a grip. You just wanted to talk to him that requires no move-making what-so-ever.'_ While he was having this mental debate, Stiles was just standing there. Waiting maybe?

________________________________________

 _'He's just standing there..'_ Stiles thought as he watched Derek seem like he was cursing himself for even coming to make contact with him. Maybe it was the hand grabbing thing. Stiles had kinda lingered, maybe it was creeping him out. Great, just what he needed tonight.

Just as Stiles was having thoughts of his own, he ended up looking to see Derek so focused in thought that it was hypnotizing. He just watched him and found himself biting his lip as he examined his toned body. Derek was at least a half foot taller and wearing a tight black t-shirt. Stiles wanted to see what was under that shirt.. He wanted to be close to Derek, have their bodies pushed against each other and have Derek's hands on his hips and he wanted to hold Derek's hair between his fingers.

He had never really been too friendly with Derek so he had no idea why he felt like this. It was strange yet liberating in a way. He felt like he had control of his own feelings now instead of Scott having them wrapped around his fingers, and he wasn't about to waste this new freedom.

"Hey Derek," he said.

"Hm?" he looked up, looking like he had just come back from another world.

"You wanna get out of here?" he smiled taking a sip out of a Dr. Pepper he didn't really remember opening.

"Yeh, totally," Derek smiled back, holding out his hand. To his surprise, Stiles took it. They made their way downstairs as Derek explained how he wanted to take Stiles somewhere. They decided they'd take Stiles' car home first and then Derek would drop him off at home later.

As they made their way through the crowd, they seemed to be unnoticed, except by Scott of course. He quickly made his way over.

"Stiles, where are you going?" he asked irritated. "You're supposed to be my date remember?"

"Looks like you're covered bro. I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles called as he continued to walk away.

"Who's gonna give me a ride home?" he called as he went to grab Stiles' arm.

"I'm sure Allison wouldn't mine taking you sweetie," he smiled sweetly as he yanked away and followed Derek out the door.

________________________________________

"What was that all about?" asked Derek as he drove them to where ever they were going.

"What was what about?" Stiles replied.

"You know what I mean.. With Scott," he said quietly.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Stiles said to the window.

"It didn't seem like nothing.. I didn't mean to steal you away or anything-" he began.

"What you think I belong to him or something? No one has ownership of me, I'm my own person, Derek," Stiles snapped.

"Whoa I didn't mean that, he called you his date I thought I was like crashing or something, that's all," Derek said defensively.

Stiles just let out a heavy sigh and dragged his hands down his face. He had overreacted, he knew, he was just so sick of feeling like property. Everyone seemed to see his as Scott's. 'Oh that's Scott's friend.' 'Hey isn't that Scott's boyfriend?' Why couldn't he just be Stiles?

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Just have a few things on my mind right now," Stiles whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I've been there. We're here anyways, no time for sulking," he called as he got out the car and walked over to the passenger side. 'How sweet' Stiles thought to himself.

"Derek," he said as he got out the car. "This is where you wanted to take me? I've been by this place like a million times and I find it kinda creepy to be honest." They were at an abandoned building off the side of an old road. Kids come here to smoke or drink or sometimes as a shortcut to the mall area with the movies and such.

"Yeh it it a little creepy isn't it?" Derek chuckled back, looking down at Stiles with his piercing eyes. Stiles was standing with his back to the car, thank goodness, or he may have fallen. Derek made his way closer until he was inches away. Stiles, for unknown reasons, grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Derek put his hands on the hood of the car on either side of him and leaned closer, closing him in.

Stiles caught his breath, barely able to function and closed his eyes as Derek's head descended closer to him. Unfortunately, he didn't get the kiss he was hoping he'd get. Instead, Derek brushed his lips against Stiles' neck, which made him whimper. He felt Derek smile against his neck. He leaned his head back and let his hands roam up Derek's chest to his shoulders and to his neck.

He felt Derek kiss him softly and slowly. He grabbed at the back of his soft dark hair and started to pull when he felt Derek's hands go down his side and to his hips. He pulled Stiles against him hard, no longer against the car, and kissed his way up his neck to his ear, biting on his ear lobe.

"Derek," Stiles barely managed to whisper. He began to whine and whimper in a way that made Derek hold him tighter. Then, he all of a sudden stopped. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at a smiling Derek.  
"What you come out here to lead me on?" he asked, about to get extremely foul mouthed.

"I actually didn't plan on that until we were all the way there. But I couldn't help myself," Derek replied quietly.

"Then wh-" Stiles was hushed by a finger to the lips.

"Just follow me," Derek whispered taking him by the hand and leading him to the abandoned building.

Stiles stayed close behind Derek, still creeped out by the place as he followed behind. To his surprise, they went past it, just walking down the dirt road. Feeling more comfortable, he stood Derek's side, but still holding onto his hand.

"So if we weren't going in there," Stiles pointed to the building, "Then where is it we're going?"

"You'll see," Derek said as he led him towards some bushes on the side of the old road. Was he about to try and sleep with him in the woods? Was he serious? 'There is no way in hell he's getting any of this sweet ass in the woods' Stiles thought to himself. But again, they didn't end up where he thought they were going.

"Dude, you have got to stop being so paranoid," Derek spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I could hear your heart speed up when we came towards the bushes. Just because I'm an animal doesn't mean I don't have any class," he laughed.

"Then just tell me where we're going," Stiles begged.

"It's just a few more minutes away," he said. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

After about 10 minutes of walking, and Stiles still being paranoid, they finally arrived. It was just a big flat rock in the middle of a clear spot in the woods.

"Is this a joke?" Stiles asked.

"No.. Not really," Derek said as he approached the rock.

"You dragged me out here to see a rock?"

"No, I dragged you out here to see the moon," he replied, laying on the rock. Stiles hesitantly walked over and looked up, the moon did look nice. He lay next to Derek and put his head on his chest. Bold move, he knew, but he may as well. Derek took one arm from behind his head and put it around Stiles, holding him close.

"We could've watched the moon anywhere, Derek. Why here?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Stiles sat up, confused.

"The water," he explained.

"I don't hear any water, Derek," Stiles smiled.

"Maybe it's not as loud as I thought it was. I've never been to it, but there's a creek over there," Derek pointed to his right. "I didn't realize that maybe it was just my enhanced hearing making it seem so loud. I'd come out here and sit all night sometimes just thinking and listening to the water."

"Well, since I can't hear it, I wanna see it," Stiles got off the rock and walked in the direction that Derek had pointed to. "You coming?" he turned around and attempted to give Derek a sexy, taunting smile. Derek just looked at him for a moment with a sly smile on his face before he got up and followed a wandering Stiles into the woods.

________________________________________

When they found the creek, Stiles began to take off his shoes and socks and roll up his jeans. He stepped in and almost jumped six feet when he did.

"Holy shit, that is cold!" he laughed.

"And this is why I prefer the shower," Derek chuckled.

"Well, we can't exactly shower together but we can sit in the water together? I see a little ledge over there," Stiles walked through the water and climbed up to sit on the ledge, patting the spot next to him and smiling at Derek.

"Oh, if you insist," he smiled as he kicked off his shoes and started to roll his pants up. He stood by the water, prepping himself for how cold it could be.

"Come on you chicken, just step in," Stiles called.

"Says the guy who jumped nearly a foot when he put in his toe," Derek called back.

"Hey it was a whole foot!" Stiles laughed. Determined to prove that he could handle the cold water, Derek walked right through. It was a little chilly, but definitely manageable. He climbed up and sat next to Stiles on the ledge and put an arm around his waist and they just talked for hours, laughing and poking each other and sometimes even just leaning into each other and staring at the sky.

After a while though, Stiles got a call from his dad. "Oh hey dad.. No I'm just hanging out with a friend...No I'm not at some party, does it sounds like I'm at a party, dad? Come on...It's not really that late is ti? Oh it is..Well yeh I'm headed home now anyways so I'll see you in a little while..Okay bye." He hung up.

"Gotta go huh?" Derek asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeh," Stiles said as he got off the ledge.

________________________________________

They made their way back to Derek's car and made their way to Stiles' house. Luckily they managed to make it before Stiles' dad got home, so he could sit and chill with Derek for a moment or two.

"I had fun tonight," Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeh, me too. We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely," Stiles said as he reached for the door.

"S-Stiles," Derek called before he could step out. He turned and looked back at him, almost hopeful. "Uh.. Nevermind. Goodnight," He said quietly.

Before Derek could notice what was happening, Stiles leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips.

The kiss was amazing. It was sweet and warm, he couldn't get enough. Derek put a hand on Stiles' cheek and went in for another kiss when he pulled away. Stiles moaned against his lips which made Derek want even more. Their kissing went from tender and sweet to sloppy and aggressive in all of a few moments. They melted into each other, tugging at hair, pulling at clothes. Had they not been so limited by the car, they would've been all over each other more than they already were.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's belt and began to yank and pull, trying his hardest to get it undone with one hand while kissing, but he heard a band on his door.

"STILES!" he and Derek jumped so high they both banged their heads on the top of the car. Stiles had a bloody lip because Derek accidentally bit it.

"Oh um.. H-Hey dad," Stiles stuttered as he scrambled out of the car. "See you tomorrow Derek," he shut the door and hurried up the walk to the front door. He didn't have his key so he had to wait for his dad to come and open the door.

"Really? In the car? At least have some class, son." His dad had been a bit different since he came out. He was now aware of all the supernatural-type stuff that had been happening, and was glad to see that Stiles was hanging out with people rather than chasing down werewolves, and sneaking through his police files to find things. But getting frisky in their driveway was definitely not something he thought his son would be partaking in his free time. Especially if he wasn't going to be sneaky about it.

As soon as they got inside Stiles rushed up to his room and got ready for a shower. As he walked out to head into the bathroom his dad stopped him for a minute.

"Derek?" he asked.

"Yeh.. I know," Stiles replied.

"No Scott?" he asked, sounding more like to himself, but Stiles answered anyways.

"Nope. Just Derek," Stiles smiled wide.

"Nice catch," he patted his son on the back and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night dad," he called back with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where did you and Derek go last night?" Scott asked, trying to act uninterested. His eyes gave him away though.

"Oh, just to this cool place," Stiles replied simply.

"What'd you guys do?" Scott was starting to let it show how interested he really was.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Really," Stiles said, shutting his locker and facing Scott.

Just then, a huge smile went across Stiles' face. Scott, thinking it was for him, moved in close to Stiles, about to tease him with a kiss or two before class. But as he did, Stiles brushed pas him and walked a few steps.

 _'He looks so cute today.'_ Stiles thought to himself. He stood there, on the side of the hall watching Derek make his way into the school. Completely ignoring Scott's comments and questions, he felt his heart begin to flutter and it left him breathless. Then, Derek looked over and met his eyes, grinning with those wonderful soft lips Stiles had had the pleasure of tasting just the night before.

Stiles almost fell over. Derek must have done his wolf thing and heard his heart beating because he made his way over and hugged Stiles before he could fall over in the hallway.

"You okay there?" He asked with a small laugh.

"This is gonna sound cliche as hell, but I am now," Stiles hid his face in Derek's chest to keep him from seeing the blush he has creeping up his face.

"Well I'm glad I could help," he said in a light voice. Then he grabbed Stiles' chin with the side of his index finger and his thumb and tilted his head up, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. They heard a few 'awws' and some whispers about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski being an 'item' now, but they didn't care.

The world around them just disappeared slowly until it was just them two. Voices drifted away, the feeling of everyone else's presence faded as they both just melted into each other's embrace. Savoring each and every sweet moment of their slow, soft kiss.

"So are you guys like, a thing now?" a voice said, breaking the moment. They slowed their kiss, and finally broke away, staring deep into each other's eyes, pink in the face.

"I don't know, are we?" Stiles asked.

"If you want to be, I'd be perfectly fine with it," Derek responded, snaking his arm around his waist, pulling him closer as if to say to Scott that he had his chance with Stiles and blew it.

Derek and Stiles smiled at each other and shared a few more pecks before Scott decided he was going to voice his irritation.

"Ugh, get a room you two," he said as he walked away seething.

"So, I think we finally took care of that problem," Stiles said as he watched him leave.

"Oh that was a problem?" Derek asked smiling.

"I think you knew it was a problem," he laughed.

"Did not."

"Your arm around me says otherwise," he kissed Derek sweetly before making his way to class. "I'll see you next period."

"Oh, Stiles," Derek said before he turned away himself. "Here," he added, handing him a piece of paper.

"Should have done that last night," he smiled before he jogged to English.

 _'I wonder what this is..'_ Stiles thought to himself, as he began to open the paper. Ding. Ding. Ding. _'Oh shit! I'm late!'_ he shoved the paper into his back pocket and ran down the halls to his first class. Which he had realized on the way, was with Scott.

________________________________________

"Late again, Mr. Stilinski," said Mrs Clare.

"Sorry, I got a little," he drifted off for a moment, thinking about Derek. "Sidetracked," he smiled.

"Well take a seat," she rolled her eyes jokingly, as if remembering her days as a high-schooler. Which most teachers should do more often.

Stiles looked around the class and saw everyone sitting in pairs doing a lab. Trying his best to avoid the smug look Scott was shooting him, he looked everywhere for a seat. Even by people he couldn't stand. But there was just no avoiding it.

"Stiles, there's a seat next to Mr. McCall over there in the back," Called Mrs. Clare.

"Oh.. Thanks," he mumbled. "I almost missed it.." he whispered to himself.

"I heard that," Scott teased when Stiles had finally arrived at the lab table. "Was saving you a seat, you know."

"How sweet," Stiles said flatly.

Scott just looked at him for a moment, then scoffed and finally decided to start reading the assignment. Stiles leaned over to get his notebook out of his backpack and suddenly felt a hand crawling up his thigh, squeezing as it moves. He nearly jumped 6 feet.. Again.

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" he whispered, slapping his hand away.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Dude, step off. I'm not interested anymore," he said, snatching his notebook and beginning to work.

________________________________________

"Stiles I need help," Scott whined.

"Which one?" Stiles sighed back in frustration.

"This one," he pointed to a problem on his page asking about some complicated formula.

Stiles leaned over to get a good look and Scott clamped his hand on Stiles' crotch and squeezed. Stiles nearly lost it but Scott's touch made his lip quiver. They were in the back and everyone else was completely lost in their lab, mixing their chemicals and making reactions. Completely amazed but also oblivious to what was happening a table or two behind them.

Scott leaned over towards Stiles and licked his ear lobe, still squeezing his crotch slow but hard. He began to grind his hand harder and slower as he bit into his neck. Stiles almost melted.

"Stiles..." Scott whispered sexually into his ear as be began to nibble at it. All Stiles could do was close his eyes and try to control his breathing, after all, they were still in class.

"Stiles," he moaned again, this time closer to his ear. "I know you want me Stiles, just look at you, puddy in my hands. You're not going anywhere. You're mine."

Stiles' eyes shot open at that last phrase. He grabbed Scott's hand and threw it at him, grabbing his things and shoving them into his backpack just as the bell rang for next period. He hopped off his stool and began to make his way quickly to the door, but not before giving Scott a death glare, as if to emphasize his next statement; "Fuck off."

A few students turned around to see what was going on but all there was to see was an angry Stiles nearly sprinting out the door and Scott struggling to gather his things so he could catch up.

When he was finally able he made his way out the door, calling goodbye to the teacher and made his way to the left where hopefully he would find Stiles on his way to his next class.

________________________________________

He caught him slam the bathroom door open on the third floor. He quickly slid in before it closed.

"Stiles!" he said.

"Go away, Scott!" he yelled.

"Stiles, what's wrong with you?" Scott asked, getting a bit angry himself.

"What's wrong with me? Are you fucking kidding me? What's wrong with you? You tease me and make me think I have a chance knowing how I feel about you. Then you completely blow me off to go chase some other tail. Then I go and find someone else I'm interested in and you get all jealous like you own me and you start feeling me up in class like you're actually interested? You're freaking insane!" he nearly screamed. His eyes were threatening tears but he refused to shed a single one in front of this monster.

"Who says I don't have feelings for you? Who says I don't feel the same way you do?"

"It wouldn't mean anything."

"And why is that? Because I don't constantly throw myself at you like a pathetic, lonely rag doll like you did?"

"Because I don't have feelings for you anymore," Stiles said, not able to look Scott in the eye, afraid he'd lose it.

"I can tell you're lying, Stiles. Don't make this harder for anyone," Scott said quietly, making his way over to Stiles and grabbing his waist. But Stiles pushed him away, hard.

"Scott, Stop it!" he yelled.

"Why Stiles? You know you feel something for me! We both do!"

"But I don't wanna be with you!" he said, looking him dead in the eye as tears began to flood his eyes and stream down his hot pink face.

"Not now, not ever! I'm sick of how you treat me and I'm not putting up with it anymore! I need someone who will be there for me and help me while I'm having this big realization about myself and all my issues not someone who causes them." he said through heavy tears. There was no stopping them now.

Scott couldn't do anything but stare at Stiles, expressionless. Like a marble statue.

"I won't lie to you and say that there isn't anything there for you, because there is. But I'm done, Scott. I can't anymore and I'm just.. Done," he said before wiping his face and making his way to the door.

After he left the bathroom, he stood outside the closed door, staring across the hall, thinking about what he had just done. He felt as though a huge weight has just been lifted off of his chest, like he was legitimately free. Wiping away his tears, he smiled to himself as he made his way to class. The thought of seeing Derek making his heart skip.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked into his classroom, more than 10 minutes late. Luckily his Spanish class was doing group projects so he didn't cause much of a disturbance. This was a pretty chill class, so everyone was kinda cool with each other. So they'd always tease whoever came in late because that meant the teacher would make them stand in the front of the classroom for 10 minutes holding a sign that said something embarrassing and they wouldn't find out what it was until they could take their seat.

So when he walked in, he was expecting a few people to notice. When a couple of them did, they must have seen how red his eyes were and how shaky he was. They gave him sympathetic smiles and someone pointed to where Ms. Martinez was so he'd know to avoid her on his way to his seat.

Feeling grateful, he gave a slight smile and ducked behind a few students to sit next to Derek, who was in his group.

"Hey," he mumbled quietly as he sat down. Hiding his face from everyone.

"Hey," Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Well Abby here came up with a great idea for out project. Instead of doing a boring research paper on Maya, we could do an animated PowerPoint on some of the old legends from way back when. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," he said with a croak. Shit.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asked, eyes dead on Stiles.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he sniffled as he smiled, trying to brush it off.

The other two people they were working with looked at them and kinda shifted their desks away to give them a minute. Derek gave them a small smile and turned his attention back to a sniffling Stiles.

"Something happened," Derek guessed. Although it sounded more like he was talking to himself, as if trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"No, Derek, stop it's nothing," he grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed.

"It was Scott, wasn't it?" Derek looked dead into his eyes and Stiles swore he saw Derek's eyes flicker red.

He couldn't bring himself to lie to Derek. All he could do was lower his head as he felt his shoulders shake. He was starting to cry again, silently this time.

"What happened?" he asked, completely serious.

"Honestly," Stiles replied as he looked up. "I stood up to him. I told him I was done with his shit and I couldn't do it anymore. I just don't know why I'm still crying."

Derek just looked at him for a minute before he finally spoke up.

"You're in love with him."

________________________________________

"Excuse me?" Stiles nearly yelled.

"Stiles, think about it. It makes sense," he whispered.

"No. No, no, no," Stiles shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair. "Derek, you're wrong. That's not possible. I may be a little stupid when it comes to who I want, but I'd never fall in love with someone who treats me like that."

"Stiles, it happens all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of, just don't let it control you. Let's get started on this project, we can talk more later if you want," Derek turned his chair back into his desk and spent the rest of the class helping the others with the project. Stiles was in and out the whole time. He couldn't bring himself to focus again. How could Derek say that? He wasn't in love with Scott. He never was, he couldn't have been. And even if he had been he sure as hell wasn't now. 'Forget this,' he thought to himself. He tuned in and caught on to a couple of the ideas so he'd know what he was supposed to be doing to contribute.

He must have spaced out again after that because the next thing he knew Derek was shaking him back to Earth to tell him it was time for lunch.

"Come on, Stilinski let's get you some food," he smiled kindly.

"I think that would be a great idea. Can we go out? I'll pay?"

"You can get what you want, but I can buy my own food," he laughed as they made their way to the front doors. Stiles saw Scott on the way and tried to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over him.  
He tried to keep his eyes forward but he could still feel the piercing look Scott gave him. Like he wasn't worth anything, didn't deserve to be in Scott's presence. He felt the stare even when they had reached the door. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He whipped around, about ti give Scott another piece of his mind, but he was gone. The hallway was empty and he was just standing there looking confused. He turned to look at Derek who held up a hand in response.

"Yes, I saw him too," he said, taking Stiles' arm and opening the doors. He just sighed and allowed himself to be led.

________________________________________

"He hates me," Scott pouted.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Allison said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"If he doesn't, he should," Lydia stated simply.

"Lydia," Allison hissed.

"What? After the way you acted towards him and treated him and after what I heard in that bathroom on my rush to class, I think you more than deserve for him to hate you," she explained. "I mean you're a doll, but sometimes you're a total bitch," she continued as she stood up. Scott and Allison just looked at her, unable to fathom the words that just rolled off her tongue.

She just looked at them both for a minute with pursed lips like she wasn't sure if she should bite her tongue or keep going. She knew she was right, of course. She just wasn't sure if Scott was ready to accept it or if Allison was ready to address it. She probably just didn't wanna make Scott upset because she didn't wanna lose her late-night booty call.

"Well while you two gawk at me and try to find something to say," she said, grabbing her new bag, "I have a lunch date." She gave them both a kind smile and made her way out of the lunchroom. Catching the eye of almost every person on her way out.

"She's such a bitch but she knows how to dress," Scott scoffed. He felt tears try to push their way through his tightly shut eyes. He had had enough.

"Don't listen to her, Scott. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't understand what you're going through," Allison rambled on. Eventually Scott tuned out and only heard every few words while he thought to himself. He didn't deserve to be hated, just because he wasn't as open about his feelings as Stiles was? Just because he didn't act like some love sick puppy like him? He'd be damned if he was gonna sit by and look like the bad guy here.

"No!" he exclaimed, getting the temporary attention of people at the surrounding tables. "He wants to turn this all on me, fine. But he'll be sorry."

"What are you gonna do?" Allison asked, completely excited as she followed Scott who was now purposefully walking to one of the vending machines.

"I'm gonna make him hurt," he whispered through a cruel devil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop it," Stiles giggled as he swatted Derek's hand away from his face.

"What? I can't help it that you have a cute nose," he smiled. They laughed some more and talked about their day so far as they ate their food. Stiles was having some serious craving for Chick-Fil-A at school so he dragged Derek along. They were so caught up in each other, they were taken totally by surprise when Lydia showed up.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked with a smile, gesturing to the two.

"No, Lydia, sit down oh my god Derek is so funny you have to hear this," Stiles said, wiping his eyes.

"It's just a stupid joke, nothing too entertaining. I have no idea why he finds it so funny," Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As much as I love jokes," she began, giving Derek a playful wink. "We have some serious business to discuss."

Stiles stopped laughing and Derek looked at her confused. She dug in her purse and pulled out a tube of lip gloss, applying enough to moisturize her lips without giving them too much shine.

"Scott is clearly extremely jealous and Allison has her head so far up his ass, she'll do anything he wants at this point," she stated as she checked her nails.

"I suspect he's gonna wanna get back at you and Derek somehow, you know what a drama queen he tries to be sometimes. Especially when it comes to you," she eyed Stiles momentarily. Then pulled out her bottle of water and took a sip before giving them both her attention.

"What do you mean get back at him?" Derek asked, leaning in closer.

"Well, after what happened earlier, I'm sure he's gonna want some payback. He's feeling totally 'betrayed' and embarrassed. I think he's just mad because he finally got put in his place but no one else is going to tell him that. Ugh him and his drama," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you always around him?" Stiles asked with noticeable sass in his voice.

"I'm not! I can hardly stand him for more than 5 minutes. He's just always around Allison because she'll kiss his ass all day long so she can kiss his dick all night long. If it wasn't for us being so close friends, I'd drop her asap. But you know how friendships work. Just wish she'd stop being so dense," she rubbed her temples as if all of this was giving her a headache.

"Yes, oh my gosh, I know! She's so-"

"Wait a minute," Derek cut off Stiles. "What happened earlier?" he asked.

"I told you already, me and Scott got-"

"Scott and I," Lydia corrected teasingly.

"Scott and I," Stiles began again, smiling. "We got into it in the bathroom."

"Well yes but clearly you missed a few details since he wants to 'get back at you'. What happened?"

________________________________________

After Stiles explained the whole situation he took a long sip of his drink and closed his eyes. Thinking that maybe if he did this whole situation might go away, or at least take a break. Unfortunately, life isn't that nice.

"So am I kicking his ass now or later?" Derek asked.

"Never," Stiles replied simply, giving a slight shrug.

"You're just gonna let this happen? What if he hurts you?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then he hurts me. I don't exactly want to go pick a fight with Scott, it won't help anything."

"Well neither will just sitting around," said Derek matter-of-factly.

"I agree, Stiles. It's time to stop letting him walk all over you, I mean-" began Lydia.

"Enough!" Stiles nearly yelled. "This is my problem, I can handle it on my own. I'm not 7 I can think for myself. I know you guys care but I can make my own choices."

He just sat there for a few moments, looking back and forth between Lydia and Derek.

"Fine," Derek said after what felt like hours. "But if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Stiles slowly nodded while trying to hide a smile. He was happy about Derek actually agreeing to stand down for a little while.

"Come on, we have to head back," said Derek.

They all got up from their little table in the corner and made their way to the door. Lydia quickly, but subtly, grabbed Derek's arm and held him where he stood until she was confident that Stiles was out of earshot.

"You're not seriously going to wait until something possibly happens to Stiles for you to actually do something are you?" she asked, searching his eyes. She had clear fear and concern for her close friend on her face.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna kick that bitches ass," he whispered with a smirk. Lydia smiled that oh-so evil grin of hers back at him.

"Thatta boy," she said as she walked past him to try to catch up to Stiles; who was already half way out the door.

________________________________________

They made their way back into Beacon Hills High immediately went to class; seeing as they only had 2 minutes left. Derek walked in the door just in time for the bell and sat down in his seat as his teacher, Mr. Grey, laughed and shook his head, closing the door.

"Made it just in time, Mr. Hale," he nodded as he made his way back to the front of the classroom to begin. Derek had decided to take AP World History this year to bump up his credits, so half of his class was lecturing and the other half was whatever the teacher had planned. But, nearly the entire lecture, he felt eyes on him. Like he was being undressed in someone's mind, but he didn't wanna turn around because he was in the front row so if he did, everyone would look at him and he'd get nowhere. 'Who could it be..' he thought to himself.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Grey interrupted his thoughts. "Let's pair up. I'll draw your stick and you pick a partner. You cannot pick the same partner as last time or any partner you've had already this semester," he explained to the class as he laughed at all the groans and why not's and heads hitting their desks. He grabbed the cup and began to call names.

"Cindy... Sam... Anthony... Rachael... James... Dylan... Matt P... Scott M," The hairs on the back of Derek's neck stood up when he heard that last name. He had completely forgot that Scott was in this class with him because this is the only time of the day he actually sees him quiet.

"Hm... How about Derek," he said with clear intentions for nothing but evil.

"Sounds good. Mr. Hale, please join your partner in the back row," he said as he wrote down their names on his clipboard. 'Of course he'd be in the back damn row. At least I get to strangle him discretely.' "Mr Hale? There a problem?" he had been so lost in thought he forgot he hadn't moved.

"Oh, no problem," he turned to Scott and looked him dead in the eye, a big grin dancing across his face. "No problem at all."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek met up with Stiles and Lydia as the rest of the students from Beacon Hills filed out in a rush to get away from their 8 hour prison sentence for the day.

"I swear, it's like this place is sucking out my soul or something," Lydia said as she lifted her face to the outside sun. Stiles covered his mouth as he laughed, slipping his hand into Derek's as he walked up.

"Awe, look at you two," she smiled at them, causing Stiles to yet again cover his mouth as he giggled shyly of embarrassment. Derek smiled at him and gently pulled his hand away.

"You should really stop doing that. You have a cute smile," he said. He could feel his face going crimson but he didn't care. He gave Stiles a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth and squeezed his hand slightly.

Stiles looked at his shoes and giggled as he pulled and twisted the bottom of his shirt. "Oh stop it," he swatted at Derek.

"So how was the rest of everyone's day?" Lydia asked through her own giggles.

"Pretty boring. Same as usual," answered Stiles.

"Mine was fantastic," said Derek.

"Why fantastic?" asked Stiles.

"Yeh, care to share?" added Lydia.

"Well, let's just say that I don't think Scott will be an issue anymore," Derek said coolly.

Lydia and Stiles stopped dead in their tracks to gape at Derek; awaiting an explanation. When he didn't give one, Stiles spoke up.

"Excuse me?" he said with clear irritation.

"I uh.. I talked to him." Stiles yanked his hand away from Derek and practically flew down the remaining steps. Derek reached out to grab his arm, but when he caught hold Stiles yanked away again and whipped around.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he nearly screamed. "I told you not to talk to him. I don't think I could have been any more clear!" he said as tears began to pool.

"I know.. But-" Derek began.

"No I don't wanna fucking hear it, Derek! I'm so done right now." he said more to himself as he began to walk away. Stiles wasn't finished though, he turned right back around and continued to lash.

"Do you not think that I can handle myself? Is that what this is? You think that I'm some damsel and you're my hero and i'll always need you! I'm not a china doll god dammit!" he yelled as his tears streamed.

"That's not what I think at all! You're missing the point, Stiles," Derek tried to explain, but Stiles was too upset to hear it.

"Fuck off Derek, I can't deal with this right now. Lydia I need a ride home, do you mind?" he turned to her wiping his eyes.

"Of course not hun, come on," she said taking his arm and giving Derek an apologetic look.

"Babe, please don't do this.. Baby please!" Derek was crying now, no holding back anything it all just came like a rush.

"Stiles, I need you!" Derek yelled to his back as he fell to his knees.

"You should've thought about that earlier." He climbed into Lydia's car and slammed the door. Lydia got in on her side and started the car, slowly pulling out of her parking space only to speed away as fast as she could.

Derek was just left there, on his knees, letting his tears drip down his face while his heart collapsed and shattered; sending every last piece into his chest.

"I just wanted to help.." he whispered to Stiles, who was well on his way to Lydia's house by now.

________________________________________

"Stiles are you okay? No, that's a stupid question. I'm so sorry, no, that's so cliche. Oh my God, Lydia, just shut up!" Lydia said to herself once they had finally reached a stop light. "Stiles.." she said.

"I know.." he replied, staring down into his lap as he stretched the bottom of his shirt.

They both let out a sigh and sat in silence the rest of the way. The only noise being the barely audible sound of the radio, the wind from the slightly cracked windows and an occasional sniffle from Stiles. It remained like that until the only other noise was the rocks in Lydia's driveway and finally the closing of car doors.

Once they got to Lydia's room, Stiles collapsed on the ground and lost it. She turned just in time to see his shoulders shaking so hard it made her insides die. She dropped all her things and slid down next ho him, holding his shoulders and crying along with him. Not because of what had happened, but just tears of sadness because her closest friend was anything but happy.

"Why does he think I can't take care of myself?" Stiles sobbed. "Why does everyone think I cant take care of myself! It's like I'm a useless child! Just because I don't have some sort of special ability or anything doesn't make me any less capable than any of you!"

"Honey, stop it. That's not what he was trying to do. He was trying to prove that he cares about you. In all honesty, if he didn't talk to Scott, I was going to," she admitted.

"You too huh? I guess I am just useless," he let his head hang as he sniffled and a fresh batch of tears began to flow.

At that moment she was in front of Stiles, holding his face in her small gentle hands. She could feel him fighting to meet her eyes.

"Stiles look at me," she pleaded. But he wouldn't. He pulled her hands away and stood up, turning his back to her yet again. But Lydia had had enough.

"Stiles Stilinski, you look at me right now," she said sternly. Lydia never used his full name like that. He turned to face her, a new expression on his face.

"I am sick of you beating yourself up all the time. And don't you dare tell me you don't do it or so help me I will smack you with my new handbag." She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand tightly.

"You blame yourself for everything," she began. "You blame yourself for Scott; you blame yourself for your dad's drinking; you blame yourself for everything bad that happens and involves you. You're about to find some way to blame yourself for Derek trying to help. Hell, you blame yourself for your mother."

Stiles' eyes grew wide and threatened to burst with tears.

"Stiles, you know it's true. Sweetie you just have to let go. I hate to sound like a bitch, but your mother is gone and I am so sorry but you can't blame yourself, that's not gonna bring her back. She wouldn't want you living this way, carrying that burden around with you. Scott's a douche bag who doesn't deserve you or anyone like you. Don't feel bad about yourself because he can't see how great you are, that is far from your fault," she said as tears began to escape her eyes.

Stiles put his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the noises he was making but Lydia grabbed that hand too and held it tight.

"Let it out Stiles, you can't hold it in. I know you've been depressed for a good while, you need this," she whispered.

"I have not," he sobbed. "Just a little upset and emotional."

"You've barely had a bite to eat for a month at least," she started. "I was afraid that if I said anything you'd get worse. But since Derek, you've gotten better. And you and I both know that Derek cares about you. He wouldn't have said anything to Scott if he didn't. And I sure as hell know he means something to you. So don't let yourself find the smallest excuse to push him away because that's exactly what you're doing."

All Stiles could do was look at her, tears dried to his face, eyes red and wide. She had never been so direct with him. She would address certain things but never anything this emotional and definitely never so head on. As much as he hated it, he needed to hear this. It was time he let go of some dead weight. He leaned onto her shoulder and nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was keeping such tight hold of as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," Lydia whispered as she rubbed his back.

"Don't be. I just need to think, get my head right," he said as he let go and began to grab his things.

"Wait, let me grab my keys."

"Lydia, it's a 10 minute walk," he protested and reached for her box of Kleenex.

"Yeh, and a 2 minute drive. Let's go," she sad with a smirk as she strutted down her hallway to the front door, wiping her own tears.

________________________________________

Stiles turned and waved good-bye to Lydia before he walked into his empty house. He made his way to his room, shut the door and plopped onto his bed.

After about 15 minutes of staring at his ceiling, he decided to check his phone. No missed calls. No text messages. Nothing.

Stiles sat up and scoffed, tossing his phone across the room. Here he was about to think about how to apologize to Derek for over reacting and he hadn't even sent him a message to see if he was okay.

"Wow, Derek. I'm totally fine, thanks," he said as he ran his hands over his face. He let out a long awaiting sigh and hopped up, walking to his closet with new purpose.

Twenty minutes later, he was making his way downstairs in a tight navy blue V-neck and his favorite pair of jeans; only wore on special occasions. He grabbed his car keys and nearly knocked his dad over as he walked out the door.

"Woah, in a rush I see. Where you headed?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Out," was all he replied with.

"Out where?" asked his father. Sometimes Stiles had to remind himself that not only was his father a parent, but a cop.

"I don't know yet.." Stiles mumbled. "I'll keep you posted." He gave his dad a quick hug and practically skipped to his Jeep.

Before he pulled out of the driveway, he had to make a call.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek paced the space around his 'living room' for the millionth time.

 _'What should I do?'_ he thought to himself.

 _'I didn't mean to upset him,'_ he continued.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone coming up through the elevator. He had been totally spaced out and was hardly ever expecting anyone so he had no idea who it was.

"It's probably Stiles coming to chew me out some more," he said aloud to himself. "But at least he's talking to me again," he added with bright eyes.

He made his way over to the elevator as it opened spouting whatever came to mind.

"Stiles, hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who walked out the doors.

"Hey there, sexy," Scott said as he sashayed out into his apartment.

"Hey, Scott.. What are you doing here?" he asked simply.

"Oh, I don't know. Checking up on you maybe," he sighed.

"I'm fine, you can leave now."

"Oh don't be so pouty," Scott made his way over to Derek's bed and took a seat, patting the spot next to him. Derek slowly and cautiously made his way over and sat with him.

"Talk to me," Scott said with mock concern and the smile of a cheshire cat.

________________________________________

"So Stiles is mad at you for talking to me?" Scott asked with a scoff.

"Yeh.. I didn't mean to upset him I just wanted to help. You've been being an ass and we both know it had to end," Derek said, standing up.

"I guess I was a bit of a drama queen," Scott agreed, watching him.

"But you know Stiles doesn't really like to be helped, he likes to handle his own," Scott explained as he stood up and made his way over to Derek. He stood next to him as they stared out the window, Derek with his hands in his pockets. He was clearly in thought.

"You did the right thing Derek, any good person would've helped Stiles. You're good at it too," Scott had inched himself closer and closer as he whispered the words he felt Derek so desperately needed to hear.

"In fact, I think you're the perfect person to help me.." Scott said quietly as he rubbed Derek's back and shoulders. "Oh Derek, you're so tense. I think we could help each other," he said softly.

"No, Stop. Don't touch me," Derek whipped around and nearly threw Scott into a wall. "Leave," he said flatly.

"I can't do that Derek," Scott said.

"Sure you can, I'll help." Derek grabbed Scott and shoved him closer and closer to the elevator. "Get out."

"Derek, stop! Derek! We have to finish this project! You may be okay with failing but I'm not so quit," he said as he lashed and flung his arms for him to stop.

'Shit,' Derek thought. "Fine, but don't touch me again or I'll kick your ass." Derek pulled out a table he had sitting against the wall along with two chairs. He sat down and pointed to the spot across from him which had its back to the huge window in the space.

"Sit," he said.

"Ugh, fine. I need my stuff first," he said as he walked over to the spot by the elevator where he dropped his stuff earlier. While Derek had his back turned, he slipped out of his jacket to reveal the tight black t-shirt he was wearing underneath. After that, he walked back over and sat down, taking notice to how Derek's expression changed for about a second. He smiled to himself as he took out his books.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asked with suspicion.

"Oh nothing, Derek. Nothing at all. Let's get started."

________________________________________

Stiles had found his way at some lame house party and had been sitting in the corner for hours watching his classmates and strangers get drunk off their asses and sneak away to do who knows what. He was beyond bored, but didn't know where else to go. He took another swig of his drink, topping off his second beer, and got up to grab another.

"Having fun yet?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He turned around to find a beautiful, as always, Lydia dressed to perfection smiling at him.

"Lydia, oh my gosh! Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you! This party is so lame," he spout out.

"That's because you've been sitting in that corner the entire time," she giggled.

"Oh so you just are too cool to come and talk to me huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe a little," she laughed as she grabbed them both a beer and ushered him into the back where it was quieter.

"So what are you doing here Stiles?" she said.

"What? I can't enjoy a.. Moderately good party?" he tried to lie. She saw right through it.

"This is about Derek. Spill it, what are you feeling?"

"I don't wanna talk about Derek." He looked around for a moment and saw people crowding the space cleared in the living room for dancing.

"I wanna dance," he said as he took a big swig of his drink and made his way into the circle of body heat and hormones.

"Then dance we shall," Lydia said to herself as she also took a drink.

________________________________________

"Derek I need help," Scott pouted after about two hours of silence.

"With what?" Derek asked, not looking up from his work.

"I can't find something," he said.

"Table of contents."

"Table of contents doesn't have where I can find one word Derek," Scott said flatly.

"Glossary."

"I checked, it's not there."

"Dictionary," Derek continued, still not looking at him.

"Do you have a dictionary?"

"Google," Derek said with a loud sigh.

"He wants the book's definition."

Derek nearly punched Scott in the throat.

"Index," he said through clenched teeth.

"Derek I'm too lazy for that can you do it?" Scott said smiling his trademark sex grin.

Derek grabbed the book and flipped to the index, finding the word and turning to the page. "Here," he said as he slid it back to Scott and returned to his writing.

"This is taking too long. You're being difficult Derek," Scott said, standing up.

"I'm being difficult?" Derek yelled. Before he could notice Scott was at his side pushing the table away from him and plopping himself on Derek's lap. Scott touched his face tenderly and placed kisses on his neck and chest.

"Scott, get off of me. It's time for you to go."

"Derek I know you like me," he whispered as he kissed Derek's ear.

"What makes you say that?" he said, turning his head and pushing Scott up by his shoulders.

"I can tell. I feel your body's reaction to me. I can hear your heart speed up when I touch you," he whispered as his lips hovered over Derek's.

"That's not me being attracted to you. That's more of a 'I don't like you get the hell away from me' kind of thing. But I guess you still can't take a hint," Derek said as he began to sit up. But Scott pushed him back down. He grabbed him by his chin and went in for a kiss.

At first, Derek was hesitant. But soon he began to kiss back. Scott could feel him fighting it, but he didn't stop. He knew Derek wanted it. There was some weird wolf attraction that neither of them could explain. And Scott used and twisted it. Soon enough, Derek's hands were on Scott's waist, holding Scott to him. Scott shoved his hands into Derek's hair and pulled, causing Derek to moan against Scott's mouth.

Everything was going according to plan.

________________________________________

“Hold on,” Derek said suddenly. Before Scott could think, Derek lifted him up and slammed him down on the bed. Scott smiled devilishly as Derek pinned his hands above his head, kissing and nipping at Scott’s neck.

“Derek..” Scott moaned as he wrapped a leg around Derek’s waist. Derek sat up , straddling him, and slowly pulled off Scott’s shirt, tossing it to the side as he ran his fingers down Scott’s chest teasingly. Scott arched his back at Derek’s touch.

“Don’t tease me, you ass,” Scott mumbled into the sheets as he turned his face.

“I’ll do what I want with you..” Derek said mindlessly as he licked his lips as if trying to decide where to start. He pulled off his shirt and began to pull at Scott’s jeans. Scott placed a hand on top of Derek’s.  
“Let me,” he said as he moved, signaling Derek to get up. Scott lay Derek down and straddled him, pulling off his shirt.

“Derek you have such a nice body,” he mumbled as he leaned down and began placing kisses across Derek’s chest. He kissed further and further down until he reached the top of Derek’s pants.

“We don’t need these,” he smiled as he tugged them off. Derek lifted his hips to make it easier. After throwing Derek’s pants to the side, Scott grabbed Derek’s length through his boxer-briefs and squeezed hard, causing Derek to let out a moan.

“See, I knew you wanted this,” Scott teased as he continued to squeeze.

“Wait..” Derek said, sitting up. “We shouldn't be doing this..” He grabbed Scott’s wrist and tried to move off of the bed. But Scott pushed him back down and shoved his hand inside of Derek’s underwear, grabbing his member.

“You sure about that?” Scott asked as he gripped and stroked Derek. He could hear Derek catching his breath and felt his hips begin to thrust towards his hand.

“I thought so,” Scott said as he slid off Derek’s boxers and tossed them to the side. He leaned down and placed his mouth on Derek’s hard cock, and began to bob his head. Derek grabbed Scott by the hair and thrust his hips up. Scott hallowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the tip of his throbbing cock.

Derek lost himself in the moment. ‘You need to stop this! What about Stiles? Are you really gonna let this happen?’ he cursed to himself. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so good. He was brought back by the pop of Scott’s mouth as he released Derek’s tip.

Scott climbed off of the bed as he slowly licked his lips. He walked slowly to his backpack and bend even slower as he went to unzip it. When he returned to the bed, he held a small bottle of lube. ‘No. No, no no. Derek, don’t do this; Stop him.’ Derek thought to himself, but he continued to watch Scott as he climbed back onto him and leaned forward as he lubed himself and Derek’s cock. He sat back and watched as Scott pushed himself onto Derek, moaning and whining.

Derek grabbed Scott by the hips and pushed Scott down farther, watching him squirm. He thrust his hips up, making Scott grab onto his shoulders. Derek continued to thrust, and with each thrust, the guilt withered away. Soon he and Scott’s bodies were moving in sync.

“Yes! Derek please, don’t stop!” Scott moaned into the empty space. Derek replied with grunts and hitched breaths.

He quickly pulled himself out of Scott and lay him down on the bed. He grabbed him and flipped him onto his front, taking Scott by surprise. He licked his fingers and rubbed them around Scott’s entrance.

“Derek, please,” Scott moaned. He pushed his backside towards Derek and rubbed himself against his cock. Derek gave his ass a hard spank and rubbed his tip against him. Finally, he gave in and pushed himself back inside of Scott. He thrust and thrust as they both moaned loudly. Scott grabbed his own cock and began to jerk himself off.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded. He whined and moaned and cried out into the emptiness.

“I’m your bitch Derek, put me on my back,” he suggested.

Derek, once again, pulled out and flipped him yet again. He slid himself back into Scott’s hole and held up his legs as he moved his hips back and forth. Scott cried out, letting Derek know he was close to climax. He watched as Scott jerked his cock with one hand and desperately grabbed the sheets with the other.

“Fuck me, Derek! Fuck me!” he begged, which made Derek thrust harder. Soon Scott came on his own chest, which made Derek lose himself inside of Scott.

They both lay there, staring at each other. Derek leaning over Scott, who took a finger and wiped up some of his cum, placing his finger near Derek’s mouth. As Derek reached to take it, Scott pulled his hand away quickly with a devilish smile and placed it in his own mouth. Derek pulled himself out of Scott and leaned down, licking the rest of it off of Scott’s chest and stomach.

He then climbed back up and lay in the bed next to Scott, staring up at the ceiling. _‘You fucked up,’_ was all he could think. He felt Scott crawl over and put his head on his chest, and all he could do was lay there in silence. Everything that happened replaying in his head. His body had a quick shudder as the Stiles came across his thoughts.

___'You. Fucked. Up.'_ _ _

________________________________________________

Stiles danced and laughed and drank along with the rest of the party. He was really enjoying himself. Lydia had snuck off with Aiden, but he didn't mind. He didn't wanna hold her up or cock block anyone. He was here to enjoy himself, and he couldn't do that knowing that Lydia felt she needed to babysit him the entire party.

Some cute guy had been eyeing him for a good hour so he finally started to eye back. He was just dancing, no harm. He played eye tag with who he would later know as Luke for a little while. Dancing with other people while doing so, being a playful tease. Finally Luke had the nerve to walk over and slip in behind Stiles, placing his hands on his waist and dancing with him.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Luke asked in Stiles' ear.

"Not sure. At the moment I'm a bit too drunk to care," Stiles replied.

"I can see," Luke smiled as they continued to dance.

"Hey, you wanna find a place to chill?" Luke yelled over the music. "Too many people for me."

"Yeh, that'd be great," Stiles yelled back.

They both picked their way through the crowd, Stiles holding onto Luke's wrist, and found a comfy place near the back door to sit and catch their breath. Luke reached into a cooler a few feet away and grabbed them both a water.

"So what's really on your mind?" he asked as he handed Stiles his. Stiles just looked at Luke, and Luke looked right back.

"Is it that obvious?" Stiles asked, looking down.

"Nah, took me a minute but you don't really wanna be here," Luke said.

So Stiles spilled his guts and told Luke all about what had been going on with Derek and between him and Scott. To Stiles' surprise, Luke stayed til the end of it and even talked to him about it and tried to offer any kind of help Stiles may need.

Soon, they were laughing and the whole thing had been forgotten again for a little while.

"That is the worst thing ever, I probably would've thrown up," Stiles giggled.

"I did. Twice," Luke laughed as he took a drink of his water. He then checked his phone and his mood seemed to change.

"I take it you have to go?" Stiles said, clearly disappointed.

"Yeh.. My mom doesn't like me out too late."

"Late? What's the time?" Stiles asked.

"12:17," Luke said with a small laugh.

"Oh shit! I should get home too," Stiles said, getting up.

"Hey, do you want my number? Maybe we can hang out again, if you want.." Luke said, unsure of himself.

"Yeh totally that would be awesome," Stiles smiled, unlocking his phone so Luke could type it in.

Luke smiled and entered his phone number while Stiles stood there with a big grin and put his hands in his pockets. 'Hm, what's this?' he thought to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it to see what was on it.

_____555-721-1234 _  
 _Derek :)___ _ _ _ _

"What's that?" Luke asked, handing Stiles his phone back.

"It's um.. Derek's phone number," he said more to himself than to Luke. Just then, his eyes grew wide and he nearly knocked over the people walking behind him as he ran off to Lydia. Luke followed, wondering what was happening.

"Stiles, where are you going?" he yelled.

"He didn't have my number! Well doesn't! It's not that Derek doesn't care he just can't reach me!" Stiles yelled back.

He finally found Lydia and couldn't contain his excitement. He explained to her his new realization and hardly stopped to take a breath. Lydia had to just put her hand over his mouth.

"Stiles, calm down," she laughed. "I told you you'd figure it out."

"I have to go, like now. Lydia I'm going!"

"Stiles, you can't drive, you've been drinking!" Lydia yelled as she grabbed Stiles' arm with strength she didn't know she had.

"Oh crap.. How am I gonna get there?" Stiles pouted.

"I can take you," Luke offered. Lydia gave him a cold look.

"Lyd, not it's okay, he's cool," he reassured her. "Can you really?" he asked, turning to Luke.

"Sure can, I don't drink at these things," he said.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Let's go!" he said giggling. He gave Lydia a quick hug and nearly dragged Luke out the door.

________________________________________  
"Mmm Derek, that was fun." Scott said, leaning over onto Derek's chest.

"Yeh.. I guess," Derek mumbled.

"Oh don't pout, you were into it." Scott got out of bed and started putting his clothes back on.

"So I'll just come back tomorrow and we can work more on that project. Try and catch back up," Scott smiled.

"Scott.. We can't do that again. Ever. And Stiles can't know," Derek said as he sat up and looked at Scott with pleading eyes. Scott finished getting dressed and quickly moved to get his stuff.  
"Are you listening?" Derek said, frustrated.

"Are you?" Scott said, loudly. "Your boyfriend just got here. Put those ears to good use along with that body and help me," Scott said.

Derek picked up his books and stacked his sneakers on top of them, handing it all to Scott with his backpack.

"Help yourself and use the other exit. Back door, there's stairs down," Derek said. Scott smiled and gave Derek a swift kiss on the cheek. Derek turned away and closed his eyes.

"Bye Derek," Scott said teasingly as he made his exit.

Derek had to be fast. He pulled the sheets off his bed and thew them behind a pile of stuff and sloppily threw on another set. He put on some boxer-briefs and fixed the tables. He finished just as he heard the elevator doors open and Stiles make his way in.

"Derek hey," Stiles said as he ran over to him and threw himself into Derek's arms.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have blown up like that. You just wanted to help, I knew that. I'm sorry," Stiles sobbed. Derek could barely keep it together.

"It's fine Stiles.." Derek said, letting go of Stiles and walking towards his bed. He couldn't bring himself to sit, so he just stood there, staring at it.

"Derek, you okay?" Stiles asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine." That's all Derek said.

"Do you.. Not want me here?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't answer.

"Derek, talk to me," Stiles said.

"Stiles.. I need you to just go," Derek said softly.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Just. Go."

"Derek, I-"

"Stiles go!" Derek yelled.

Stiles just stood there, speechless. He spun around and made his way back to the elevator, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He slammed on the button for the doors to open and lost it as he got his last glimpse of Derek when the doors closed. Derek didn't move when he was gone. He stood there, eyes glued tight, as tears began to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. I've been really busy.

Feeling any better?

A text from Luke. Stiles appreciated his caring, but he wasn't sure he was in the mood to address anything at the moment. So he dragged himself out of bed and turned on the shower. After getting in he felt his eyes getting hot. He didn't fight it, he closed his eyes and stood under the water with his head hung low as he silently let his tears fall. After a while he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Son, you alright in there? It's been 20 minutes," his dad called.

"Uh.. Yeh, sorry Dad, I was sweating in my sleep last night. Wanted to make sure I don't smell," Stiles called back as he quickly washed himself and climbed out of the shower.

"It's not the nightmares again is it..?" his dad asked warily.

"Nah Dad I just slept with extra covers," Stiles called back.

"Alright, well I'm off. I'll see you at dinner. Love you, Stiles."

"Later Dad. Love you too!"

Stiles wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He took a look at his clock; 7:15.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" he said aloud as he scrambled to get ready.

After he was dressed, he ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen before grabbing his bag and a jacket as he ran out the door to his Jeep.

On his way to school, he got a call from Lydia. He was on the road alone so he slowed down so he could reach to his phone holder and swipe his phone to answer the call.

"Hey sweetness, how you doin?" he said, trying to sound normal even though he was aching inside.

"Hey lovely, would you mind giving me a ride to school today? My tire is flat." Lydia explained.

"You gotta keep up with that Lyd, but of course. I'm on my way," he forced a chuckle. He knew he'd have to do way better than that once she got in the car.

"Stiles, you're the best! Okay see you in a bit," she said as she hung up.

Stiles honked as he pulled into Lydia's driveway. She came strutting out, looking fabulous as always, with a little Tupperware bowl of something. She climbed into the car and reached to give Stiles a welcoming hug along with a cheek kiss as usual.

"May I say you look stunning Ms. Martin," Stiles said with a smile.

"Why thank you Sir Stilinski, it is a challenge being this fabulous," she said as they both made mock model faces. A private joke they've had going for a while to make fun of America's Next Top Model and any show related. They giggled and giggled as Stiles drove. There seemed to be a bit of tension, and Stiles knew that Lydia knew that something was up.

"So, what's in the bow?" Stiles said distractedly with a slight sideways glance.

"Oh, I made cookies last night and brought you some. I was going to anyways but I threw in some extra for the ride," she explained.

"Oh Lyd, you didn't have to do that."

"They're sugaaarrr," she said.

"Although it is greatly appreciated," Stiles smiled.

"Thought so," Lydia smiled. "Anyways, how did it go last night with Derek?"

"Uh, it went okay," he lied.

"And by okay you mean?" Lydia pried further.

Stiles just let out a sigh in reply. He didn't wanna shut Lydia out, but he didn't want to talk about it either. So he just stayed silent hoping she'd guess or something.

"Okay Stiles, I'll drop it for now, but don't think that this won't come back up later. Don't hold it in okay?" she said.

Stiles let out an even bigger sigh as he pulled into his parking space at school. He turned off the car and took out the keys, then turned sideways to face Lydia.

"If anything, things got worse," he blurted out. "I got there and tried to fix things and he kicked me out."

"What? Why the hell would he do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe he was still upset about before? Maybe he had a bad night. You know his uncle is a dick.." Stiles trailed off.

"Whatever the hell it is, he better get the hell over it or at least explain," Lydia said as she climbed out of the Jeep.

"Eh, I don't see him until second period so I'd prefer to just not think about it until then," Stiles sighed as he walked towards the school. He saw Scott on the way and had to remind himself not to wave, he wasn't about to give in to him again. He didn't need to anymore. Although, something about him seemed odd, he was watching Stiles, grinning. Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, which he was sure he'd pay for later. Scott hated it when he was ignored.

All first period, all Stiles could think about was Derek. For once he had hoped he'd be busy all class, but of course, as luck would have it, they had a sub and were watching some random Disney movie.

Stiles got a pass to the bathroom and took his sweet time getting there. Once finally there he leaned against a sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He heard a stall open and saw someone walk out texting on their phone. He quickly hid his face and started to wash his hands.

"S-Stiles?" he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey, I just texted you," the voice said.

Stiles looked over to see a worried Luke pointing at his phone and slowly walking closer.

"Are you okay? I didn't wanna be a bother, but I got kinda worried after you got out of my car crying last night.." he explained.

"No, no you're fine it's okay. Thank you actually, that's really sweet of you. I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet," he started but was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He checked it, and sure enough, it was Luke's text. "Wow, service in this place really sucks," Stiles chucked.

"No kidding. But really, how are you? You never did tell me what happened." Luke tried again.

"Nothing happened. I got in and he told me to get out. I just stood in the elevator for 10 minutes trying to pull myself together which, clearly did no help," Stiles explained.

"Aw man I'm really sorry. I saw that Scott guy leaving after you went in though, maybe he knows what happened?" suggested Luke.

"Wait, Scott was there?"

"Yeh he came out a minute after you went in. I didn't really think anything of it at the time, but who knows."

Stiles stood there for a minute, not knowing what to think. Was Derek going to say anything about this? Should he bring it up? Who was he kidding he was definitely bringing this up. Stiles didn't know how long he was standing there, staring emptily at Luke, but he felt Luke touch his shoulder and quickly came back to reality.

"Dude, you're looking at me kind of weird.." Luke smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Stiles blushed.

"Haha, it's cool. We should probably get back to class though. But maybe later we could like.. Hang out? If you're up to it that is," Luke stumbled.

The way he was looking at Stiles was surprisingly intoxicating. He looked anxious but calm. Unsure but confident. It made Stiles smile.

"Uh, yeh. Why not I don't have any plans," Stiles said slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Safe, I'll see you later then?" Luke said.

"Safe?" Stiles asked completely lost.

"Oh, sorry, it's like saying cool. My dad's a Britt," Luke said, rubbing his neck.

"Woah woah woah, does that mean you've got a hidden accent in there?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Maybe. You'll just have to stick around and see," Luke's said through a huge grin as he made his way to the door, holding it for Stiles. They made their way out and had that awkward linger moment before they made their separate ways to class. But before they did, Stiles gave Luke a quick hug.

"Thank you," he whispered and speed walked away before Luke could ask what for. Stiles wasn't even sure what for so he thought it best to just avoid it.

Stiles slipped back into class seemingly unnoticed and lay his head down on his desk. He wasn't ready to face Derek. He wasn't ready to ask about Scott being at his place. He wasn't ready to be broken again. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stiles...Stiles...Stiles!"

"Dad, go away I don't wanna get up today.." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, get up class is over."

It took a minute, but Stiles managed to drag his head up from his desk. He could feel the huge red mark he'd have for the rest of the day appearing on his face.

"Oh, hey Isaac. What did I miss?" he asked sleepily.

"There's gonna be a quiz on the movie when Mr. Shane comes back," he explained, helping Stiles grab his stuff.

"Shit, what was it called again?" he asked as he strapped on his backpack.

"I took notes for you, you'll be fine."

"Dude, you are the best," Stiles said as he leaned his head back to take a deep breath.

"Yeh, I know. Now get to class, okay? I'll talk to you later," he said, patting Stiles on the back and heading to his own next class.

* * *

Stiles slumped into his seat and put his jacket hood over his head. Derek sat in the seat next to him, and he still wasn't ready for what had to happen. As much as he'd have loved to pretend like none of it had happened, he knew that as soon as he did he'd be right back into that hole he was in with Scott. He had to face this. There was nothing else to do about it.

So when Derek walked into class and sat down next to him, which took what seemed to be hours, he got straight to the point.

"What was last night about?" he asked casually, attempting to hide the hurt and panic in his voice.

"I uh, yeh. We gotta talk about that.." Derek replied awkwardly.

"Damn right we do. What the hell, Derek?" Stiles was trying not to yell but if Derek didn't start explaining soon he was going to bust his cap.

"I had a bad night before you got there. I mean, I know we had already had that argument, but after that like.." Derek trailed off.

"What Derek? What? Spit it out," Stiles was getting more upset now. The pain he felt in that moment was coming back to haunt him and he hated it. He would've slapped Derek but he knew it would hurt himself more than Derek.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, we're starting class now," their instructor called before continuing with class.

"Don't think you're getting out of this," Stiles mumbled to Derek angrily, tears starting to stream. He was feeling it now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Derek reached for his hand to try and comfort him, but Stiles yanked it away and didn't take another glance at him.

Derek felt like total shit. He wanted to tell Stiles, he wanted to tell him everything.  _He just couldn't._  He sat there, watching Stiles hold a straight face as he let the tears fall, careful to wipe them when no one else was paying attention or when there was something on the board to write down. All he wanted to do was hold Stiles and scream to the world how sorry he was, even though he knew that it wouldn't make up for it. He wanted to tell Stiles how it would all be okay, how he'd make up for what he'd done. But Stiles wouldn't even let him touch him. So he just sat there, watching him with tired eyes, eves that got no sleep the night before.

* * *

Half the class had passed, yet Stiles and Derek had not spoken a word. Nor had they shared any sideways glances, Derek didn't catch Stiles gawking at him like he was his favorite person, Stiles didn't look over to see Derek watching him intently as he wrote down notes. They hadn't been dating for that long,  _hell_ they practically started dating overnight, but they felt and acted like they had been together a lifetime. But from they way they had been acting that day, it seemed like they had broken up.

Near the end of class, they were to split into partners and complete an assignment. Stiles' plan was, of course, find someone else to work with. But of course, Stiles Stilinski is nowhere near that damn lucky; everyone else was paired up. He looked over at Derek, who looked back at him. Stiles let out a huge sigh and turned in his chair.

"For the next 15 minutes, we are okay. No other talking unless it's about the work, my grades are still a priority, no matter how I'm feeling towards you. Okay?" Stiles said, with absolutely no question in his voice.

"Yeh.. Okay," Derek replied.

For the next few minutes, things seemed to be going well. They were both working well together, addressing nothing but what was on their papers.

"Hey, what did you get for this one? I can't find it," Derek asked, pointing to a spot on Stiles' paper. As a reflex, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand to move it out of the way, but didn't let go.

"Oh I found that one on page 33, but that's all I'm telling you. You'll have to find it for-" he stopped. He looked down and slowly let go of Derek's hand, pulling his away with dread.

"Not yet.." Derek whispered as he reached his fingers towards Stiles' hand. Stile's pulled his away quick and ran his hands through his hair and then started stacking his papers up. Derek looked down at his paper with sad eyes.

"Class is going to end soon, we better get going. We still have to talk," he packed up his stuff and grabbed Derek's paper, along with his own, and dropped it in the bin where his class put their finished work.

"History, right?" Stiles asked when he got back.

"What?" Derek asked back.

"Your next class," Stiles said plainly.

"Oh, yeh. History."

"Any tests? Quizzes?" Stiles pushed further.

"No, just studying for midterms."

"Good. You're skipping. Let's go," Stiles said as he grabbed Derek's bag along with his own and headed for the door as the bell rang.

Derek just watched. Did he hear that right? Stiles wanted to skip class? I mean sure he may have missed a few classes before, but that was from doing detective-like stuff with Scott to save everyone's ass. Derek didn't remember Stiles ever just  _skipping class._

"Hey, brain dead! Let's go," Stiles motioned with his head for Derek to stop making this harder than it had to be.

* * *

They had left school and headed to a McDonalds close by. Derek had been flipping out about them just strolling out the front door and driving off but Stiles wasn't having it. He hopped into the car and just drove, paranoid Derek in tow.

"Really, Derek. You're going so fast I can barely keep up," Stiles said deadpan as he sipped his coffee. Derek just looked at Stiles, he still wasn't all that used to his sarcasm so at first he was confused. Then he realized that he hadn't spoken a word other than to say that he didn't want anything before Stiles got his coffee.

"Seriously. Talk to me, you're scaring me, babe."

_Babe._  That word rang in Derek's brain like the damn liberty bell. How in hell was he going to explain his colossal fuck up now.

"Okay," Stiles said with a sigh. "Let's start with why was Scott leaving your damn apartment as I showed up?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek's eyes shot up to meet Stiles'. "You saw him? Did he say anything to you?" Derek asked anxious.

"No I didn't see him, my friend did. He was waiting for me in my car."

_Shit.._  Derek thought to himself. He almost wished Scott had actually put that big mouth to use for once.

"Derek, I swear to god if you don't tell me what the hell is going on right now I will get up and leave and never speak to you again. You think class was bad? That's nothing," Stiles spat through gritted teeth while trying, and failing, to hold back his tears.

Fighting the urge to grab and hold Stiles, Derek finally opened his mouth. "The truth is..." he started. Stiles just stared expectantly.

_What do I do? I can't tell the truth.. It would hurt him too much.. Fucking wolf doesn't know hot to keep its dick in its pants. You have to make a choice Derek.. Now! Tell him you idiot! He deserves to know!_

"He and I got stuck being partners for a class project and I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to like flip out or anything and I was already irritable because we had that fight and Scott was being a bitch and kept poking at me and frustrating me and he's such a dumb ass that I literally had to point everything out to him and I was so pissed off when he left. I wasn't ready to have a serious conversation at the time, I was just angry." Derek's eyes were burning by the time he was done. They sat there in silence for what felt like ages, just staring at each other.

_You are an asshole._

"Oh my god, Derek what the fuck! Why didn't you just say that? Why the hell was that so damn hard? Did you think I'd be upset or something like dude this could've been handled forever ago all you had to do was tell me. Believe me I know what a pain in the ass Scott can be." Stiles ran his hands over his face a few times before looking at a teary-eyed Derek.

"Oh, babe, you're crying," Stiles said as he wiped away Derek's tears with his thumb. Just his touch made Derek's whole body quiver. He grabbed Stiles' hands and pressed them against his face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry," was all Derek could say. Stiles just smiled ad leaned over to kiss Derek's forehead.

"It's okay Der, just tell me next time okay. I can't believe you got worked up over that. And you guys always say  _I_  over think situations." Stiles let out a chuckle.

Derek just wished Stiles knew what he was really apologizing for..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I kind of hit a wall with this fic because I wasn't sure how I wanted it all to unfold yet. Being just generally busy was no help to that. But thanks to everyone who stuck with me! I know some of you are super excited to see how this all goes down. Loving all the comments about what people are thinking, gives me a few ideas; it also lets me know how you guys are liking it haha. Enjoy!

The next few days seemed to just float by. Stiles was back to being Stiles; Scott surprisingly wasn't seen much. Things just seemed better. **  
**

"Okay, how does that even work?" Stiles asked. **  
**

"Well I mean, if you think about it, it actually is kind of just common sense," Luke explained. Stiles had been having some issues with his chemistry homework and asked him for help. He and Stiles had also started hanging out a little bit more so he introduced Luke to Derek and Lydia so they could all hang out together. **  
**

"Bro, what? That is so not common sense. If you ask me how many sig figs are in 5.0, I'm not gonna think 2, I'm gonna think 1 - as any rational person would. But apparently a decimal point changes life in this class," Stiles said with dramatic hand gestures. They both laughed and put their books away as Derek and Lydia approached the lunch table. **  
**

"Okay are we still on for the movies tonight?" Lydia asked, excited. She had been waiting to see The Winter Soldier for a week now, and everyone was finally free on the same day. **  
**

"Um, don't kill me, but I actually have homework. You know I wouldn’t do this but it really is a ton of homework and I seriously need to get to it," Derek said slowly. Lydia gaped. **  
**

"Derek! We've had these plans for almost a week now, you can skip homework for a night, come on," Stiles said. **  
**

"Guys, I'm already a little behind, I don't wanna ruin the schedule I've worked out for myself. I don't get the credit if I don't keep my grade up," Derek explained. **  
**

Lydia and Stiles groaned at Derek in unison, Luke snickered at their bickering. **  
**

"Fine, fine, but next time okay. Promise?" Stiles said, sticking his pinky out for Derek to swear on. **  
**

"Promise," Derek wrapped his pinky around Stiles' and kissed his hand. **  
**

"Eeeewww PDA," Luke chuckled. **  
**

"Oh, don't be jealous. Would you like a kiss too?" Lydia teased.

"From the queen?" Luke fake gasped, putting his hand over his chest. "I'd be honored!" They all laughed and decided it was finally time to get something to eat.

* * *

Derek was actually working hard and totally focused for a while. He was finishing up his English paper when he heard someone coming up the elevator to his loft. He walked out of his room to see who it was, checking his messages on the way. As expected, there were a handful of messages from Lydia about how he missed the best night ever. Although, the one he received from Stiles is what caught his attention: ** **  
****

_Miss you babe, wish you were here. Movie was epic! Lydia cried.. Twice. <3 ** **  
****_

Derek chuckled and tucked his phone away as he looked up to see who was standing in his living room. ** **  
****

The intruder’s mouth twisted into a devilish smile as he sauntered further into the loft. ** **  
****

"Hey there," he whispered. ** **  
****

"What are you doing here, Scott?" Derek asked blatantly. ** **  
****

"Oh, sweetie. Don't act like you're not happy to see me," he was a foot away from Derek now, giving him sex eyes and biting his lip.

"No, really, why are you here? I've got shit to do," Derek asked again. ** **  
****

"Then tell me to leave. Since you're apparently so busy," Scott pushed. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them. ** **  
****

"Leave," Derek said. Plain and simple. Scott looked as if he had been struck. ** **  
****

“Well, no need to be so rude,” he pouted. ** **  
****

“Don’t play games. Get out,” Derek grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him back towards the door. ** **  
****

“Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, cutie. Unless you want your little boy toy to find out about the fun we had the other night.” Derek froze. He felt Scott’s arm slip out of his grip. He stood next to Derek with a grin so wide his face should have cracked. “See, I’d just hate to see Stiles hurt. The pain in his eyes, the quiver of his cute bottom lip,” he whispered into Derek’s ear. “I can practically hear his heart breaking. Actually, that sounds fun, maybe I should tell him.” 

Derek’s hand flew to Scott’s neck and he slammed him against the wall. “Don’t you dare threaten me! If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep quiet. You’ve hurt him enough already.” ** **  
****

Scott snaked his hand up Derek’s leg, grabbing at his crotch through his jeans. “That’s the Derek I came to see. Come on. Drag me to bed and rip my clothes off!” he laughed. ** **  
****

“You disgust me.” Derek let go of Scott and walked away quickly to make some space. ** **  
****

“Come on, Der! Don’t be such a drag,” Scott stalked after him. ** **  
****

“Don’t call me that. Just get out,” Derek called over his shoulder. ** **  
****

“Maybe I should just call Stiles right now..” Scott said, casually looking around the room like he didn’t just drop an atomic bomb. ** **  
****

“What do you want?” Derek asked. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He didn’t want Scott to see the pain in his eye ** **  
****

“Hm. What do I want?” Scott said as he began pacing and tapping his chin with a tedious smile. “To torture you.. To get at Stiles.. Maybe I actually like you and Stiles just got to you first..” Scott gave Derek a sarcastic once over and snorted, “Ha. Yeh, definitely not that one. But, I’ll be sure to let you know when I agree on a reason. For now - tread carefully, Derek.” Scott let out a giggle and sashayed out of Derek’s loft.

_I am so screwed_. Derek thought to himself. **  
**

* * *

The next few days were hell for Derek. The guilt of what happened still ate at him 24/7. He was on edge, being weird. His friends were starting to notice and Stiles was constantly giving him worried looks. Scott was getting grabby in class as well; making flirty eyes when they saw each other in the halls, getting just a little too close when they worked together on their project. Derek was close to putting a circle of mountain ash around his loft behind him and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep making excuses to avoid hanging out with Stiles. This was getting ridiculous; something had to be done before Scott got bored and opened his mouth to stir something else up. ** ** **  
******

The bell rang for Derek to finally be released from the hell that was now AP World History. Although, he wasn't completely out of the woods yet. As he collected his things he looked around for Scott. He spotted the snake gossipping with a few girls in the class - one of whom was Allison Agent. What a kiss ass. Derek hastily made his way to the door, but not before grabbing Scott's arm and giving him a we-need-to-talk look. "Bathroom. Now. ** ** **  
******

"Ohhh, he wants me now ladies. Catch up later?" Scott smiled to his followers. ** ** **  
******

Derek charged into the bathroom, tossing his bag on one of the sinks. "Hello? Anyone in here?" he called as he checked for feet in the stalls. He whipped around and started pacing, getting his thoughts together. Scott finally meandered into the bathroom with a little glint in his eye ** ** **  
******

"Really, Derek, I know you can't control yourself around me, but the school bathroom? Come on, sweetie," Scott grinned. He was eating this up. ** ** **  
******

"Scott, you know what this is about." ** ** **  
******

"Maybe I'll make an exception for you, Derek. You wanna go at it in the stalls? How about against the wall? Or get me on a sink, that could be interesting,” Scott pondered as he sat on one of the sinks. ** ** **  
******

“I’m sick of your games!” Derek yelled. He walked over to Scott and slammed his hand on the mirror behind his head with force that should have shattered it. Scott snaked his legs around Derek tightened them, pulling himself closer, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. Scott nuzzled his nose against Derek’s jaw line and smiled that shit eating grin of his. ** ** **  
******

“What games, baby?” Scott whimpered. ** ** **  
******

Derek leaned in and let out a low, threatening growl as his wolf eyes flashed angrily to which Scott replied with the biting of his lip and a groan of anticipation. ** ** **  
******

“Baby? Derek, what the hell is going on here?” Derek didn’t even hear the door open. Scott and Derek turned to see Luke standing in the bathroom doorway, complete shock and horror covering his face. ** ** **  
******

“It’s.. It’s not what it looks like! I swear!” Derek started. ** ** **  
******

“Yeh, totally. Nothing going on here,” Scott laughed. ** ** **  
******

“Luke, please. Let me explain. Don’t say anything to Stiles!” Derek begged. The first lunch bell rang and the hallway filled with students making their way to class to go into food comas for the first half hour. Luke looked at Derek, then to Scott, and back to Derek with a look of pure disgust on his face. He shook his head and disappeared into the growing crowd. Derek peeled himself away from Scott and grabbed his bag a he ran to try and catch up. ** ** **  
******

“Luke!” Derek called. “Luke!” He let out a heavy sigh; it was too late. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he tried to figure out what his next move was. He had to be the one to tell Stiles. It couldn’t come from anyone else. ** ** **  
******

Derek took a look back at Scott, who looked as if he was watching it all unfold in his mind. “You’re a real piece of work you know that,” he spat. ** ** **  
******

“So I’ve been told,” Scott smirked. He flashed his wolf eyes and tilted his head back to let out a howling laugh as he soaked in the thought of other people’s misery. ******  
** ** **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify classes because different countries and such use different types of schedules and I didn't want anyone to be confused.

Derek let out yet another sigh of frustration as he walked the halls trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

_Luke saw me. With Scott. I am so screwed._

He slapped himself in the head and heard footsteps at the other end of the hall. He ducked into a nearby bathroom to avoid being spotted. Twenty minutes into his class after the _incident_ he asked to be excused and had zero intentions of going back to class. He knew his teacher wouldn’t care because she’d rather you be somewhere else than interrupt the students who were actually interested in the lesson. But he didn’t want to end up with detention from another teacher so he kept himself incognito.

He waited in a stall for a few minutes messing with his phone - as if that could occupy his mind and push back the thoughts of his current situation. Once he felt he was clear he opened the door to leave just in time to see - of all people - Luke walk in the bathroom.

Their eyes met immediately and all Derek could do was stand there and soak in Luke’s look of disgust and hatred towards him.

“Luke, I-” Derek started. But Luke was having none of it.

He held up his hand for Derek to shut his mouth and said one thing before turning on his heels and walking back into the halls.

“You have until the end of the day. Or he’s gonna find out from me.”

Derek just stared at the closed door before reality hit him. _Luke was giving him until the end of the day to explain himself to Stiles before he spilled._

With wolf speed, Derek was out the door and right on Luke’s tail. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

“Luke, I need more time than that. This isn’t- it’s not something I can just say I need to time it right,” Derek pleaded.

“Too bad.” Luke yanked himself out of Derek’s grip. He didn’t want to be tainted by his infected touch. “You tell him. Everything, the whole story.” He looked Derek straight in the eye and Derek felt like he would deflate from the daggers that were being thrown at him.

“Or I do. And I’ll be bringing Scott with me. I know that conniving little shit will spill the entire story.”

Derek wished he actually would deflate. Wished the school would burn down around him. Anything to get him out of  where he was now. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to tell Stiles, to face his mistake, to lose the one he loved. But Luke wasn’t giving him any choice and he’d be damned if he was going to let Scott tell the story.

Luke stood there, awaiting Derek’s answer - as if he had any choice but to accept. Derek held his eyes for a moment before letting them falter to the ground to hide his possible oncoming tears and gave a solid nod.

“Glad we came to this agreement. I’m texting Stiles to let me know if you don’t come to him by the end of the day. No tricks, I’ll know if you didn’t tell him. You’d better pray he’s stupid enough to forgive your sorry ass.”

With that, Luke hurried back to class and Derek was left to his own thoughts in the empty classroom. He couldn’t even move, his legs were too weak. After a moment, they gave out from beneath him and he crumpled to his knees and just let the tears silently slip down his cheeks.

* * *

 He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but the next thing he knew he was blinking rapidly while his eyes adjusted to the light and his ears registered the loud ringing as the bell for their last class of the day.

He dragged himself from the floor and rubbed the sleep and sadness of his face which was replaced with his usual cold expression as he walked back to his previous class and grabbed his bag - completely unphased by the side glance his teacher threw at him - and then made his way to his locker to exchange his books. When he opened the locker door a huge textbook fell out and tumbled right onto his foot which earned a less than graceful response and a few snickers from passersby. Normally he’d scold them with his eyes but today he didn’t give a shit. He knelt down to pick it up and shove it back in it’s place.

That’s when he heard it. That beautiful laugh. He turned his head slightly to the right to see Stiles losing his mind, arms wrapped around his torso. Luke was on his side saying something which only made him laugh harder. Derek’s heart started to melt. He took a moment to really look at Stiles, to appreciate what he was going to lose. He’d never get to kiss every single one of those cute moles. Or slip his calloused fingers between Stiles' long and gentle ones again. He’d miss skimming his fingers over that sharp jaw when their lips met, looking into those eyes, being the reason for that beautiful smile to be that big..

Derek shook his head and looked at his feet to blink back his tears.

_You did this. This is all your fault._

He looked for one last glance and was met with Luke’s eyes this time while Stiles fought with the vending machine. He held up his hand and tapped his wrist before going back to normal just before Stiles emerged victorious with his bag of Cheetos.

They started walking towards him and Derek tried to hide in his locker or look busy or anything that would make them keep going.

“Derek!”

_Shit._

He closed his locker door and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“H-Hey guys,” he couldn’t bring himself to look at Stiles’ smile.

“Luke said you were looking for me? Did you wanna talk?” Stiles’ mouth was full of chips as he spoke and it was honestly the cutest thing Derek had ever seen. A smile actually tugged at his lips for the first time in what felt like ages.

“Yeh.. Actually. Um.. Can we meet up after class?” Derek stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeh, sure! Luke I’ll just meet you at the Jeep then?” Stiles licked his cheesy fingers and wiped them on his jeans to check his phone for the time.

"I actually have to take a test so I'll be a bit late." He gave Derek a look that basically said  _Don't fuck this up._

“Oh shit, we’re gonna be late we should go.” He leaned in and gave Derek a quick kiss, but Derek held him, holding him close. He gave him a slow, deep kiss. It may be the last one after all.

“See you later? I’ll be here,” Derek murmured before rushing to class. Once he was around the corner he felt a rush of air fill his lungs. It was nice to be free of Luke’s daggers.

“I wonder what that was about..” Stiles trailed off as they made it to class right before the bell.

“Yeh.. I wonder,” was all Luke said.

* * *

 Derek heard the bell and almost had a heart attack. Class was over. _The day was over_. It was now or never. Derek slowly grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He shuffled along, heart racing faster and harder than he ever thought possible - even for a wolf.

He stood against his locker, staring at his feet while he watched the feet of the student body rush past him, eager to be free until another day.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He swore his claws would come out and his backpack strap would have holes in it, as if the steel grip he had on it wasn’t torture enough.

He rehearsed what he was going to say and how he was going to say it and even visualized the pain on Stiles’ face once he heard the news, just the thought crushed him.

All his plans, however, completely disappeared when he opened his eyes to see no more rushing feet, but a ratty pair of Converse standing in front of his black boots. He looked up and was almost knocked over by the ray of sunshine that was Stiles Stilinski’s smile.  
  
“Hey..” Derek said almost breathlessly.

* * *

"So... Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

They had been sitting in the jeep for ten minutes and Derek had yet to do a thing besides stare at the dashboard, busying his mind by taking in every detail of the random stickers he and Scott had stuck on over the years before their recent fallout.

"Um.."

"Der? Please, talk to me.. I'm getting worried. I thought we talked about this.. Is everything okay? Is it me? Do you want to break up?" Stiles was about to have a mental breakdown.

"What? No! Of course not.. Although that may happen.." Derek whispered to himself.

"Huh? Derek just tell me.. please?" Stiles pleaded, eyes reddening with panic.

"Stiles.. I messed up. I messed up big time."

"Okay.. How big are we talking here?" Stiles asked calm but with caution.

"Like.. Monumental fuck up here." Derek was internally screaming at himself. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Luke wasn't really giving him much of a choice here.

Another long pause in their conversation.

"Well, let's hear it."

Nothing.

"Derek Hale," Stiles tried to sound stern, thinking he may just blurt it out.

Derek looked over, eyes red and tears threatening to fall.

"Derek.. Just spit it out whatever it is we can work through it." Stiles lifted his hand and rested it on his cheek. It took everything in him not to stay there, but he managed to pull his face away.

"Derek what the he-"

"Stiles I cheated!" There. He said it.

"Wh-what?"

"I.. I slept with someone else."

Stiles was stiller than stone. They sat there staring at each other for who knows how long before Stiles sat properly in his seat and stared out the windshield.

"Who?" He said flatly.

"Stiles, that's not important."

"Who?" He repeated, a little more sternly this time. Derek noticed his jaw clench.

Derek hesitated. Was Stiles ready to hear this? Was Derek ready to admit this? As much as he was sure of both answers, he deserved to know.

"Scott.."

As soon as he said it, he could feel Stiles' heart shatter into pieces. His hand flew to his mouth to try and muffle the broken sound that escaped. He tried to hold himself steady, but it was no use. His shoulders started to shake and the tears began to fall mercilessly.

Derek reached out to touch his shoulder in an attempt to console him but the way Stiles yanked his body away you'd think Derek's touch was acid.

"Don't you dare!" He spat at him, eyes full of rage and pain.

"Stiles, I can explain. Please, just let me-"

"Get out," Stiles whispered in disbelief.

"Stiles-"

"Get. Out." He grit his teeth as one hand clenched the steering wheel, as if it would somehow keep him together.

Derek just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Get out!" Stiles screamed. "Get out! Get out! Get! Out!" He was a screaming mess. Tears stained his cheeks and his shirt, his eyes were nearly bloodshot and his voice was so broken and strained it almost brought Derek to tears all over again. But it wouldn't be fair for Derek to cry - not now. So he took a deep breath and gathered his things before opening the door to the Jeep and swinging out his leg. He took one last look at Stiles through the window once he had closed the door, but he was once again staring forward like his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered, his fingers dragging down and off the door handle before sliding into his jean pocket as he walked away from Stiles for what may very well be the last time.


End file.
